


Why Do I Feel Alone?

by InsufferableKnowItAl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desperation, Diary, F/M, Hurt, Love, Missing You, School, Secret Marriage, desire?, hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizadry, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableKnowItAl/pseuds/InsufferableKnowItAl
Summary: Hermione and Fred have been dating for a while and as of recent, he has been distancing himself from her and she is beginning to feel alone. Questioning others is no use as they all tell her the same thing, so whats up?





	Why Do I Feel Alone?

_Dear diary,_

_What can I say but I am desperately in love with Fred Weasley? I hope and pray to see the day he proposes to me! Me and Fred have been seeing each other for a number of months and things are getting more serious now. No, no consummation yet, but who needs that until the honey moon, honestly? I want him for him and not just a good shag. Although, it does sound rather nice, doesn't it?_   
_Sorry, I zoned out for a second._   
_Anyway, me and Fred have been together in a relationship since the middle of my sixth year. And things have progressed. It went from joking around, to actually physically messing with each other. Then the holding of the hands, the dance together for Christmas, the kiss under the mistletoe and now? We are inseparable._   
_Ronald was so upset when he found out, heartbroken really. He had actually planned to propose to me, but I never felt as if something was really there for the two of us, so either way if he was able to make it to the day he asked me, I would have kindly declined._   
_But back to Fred and me. He has been acting so strange around me lately, and no, it's not my hormones speaking. I know Fred. Even George is acting odd. When I asked Ginny what's up, she won't tell me. And every time I go over to the burrow, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seem much more joyous. Or maybe it is me? Maybe I am expecting it to happen so much that it's getting to me.... either way, I would never revoke my feelings._   
_I feel as if Fred is my everything. I feel as if I cannot breath or live without him. He makes me smile, laugh, blush, gosh he knows how to get on my nerves and how to fix it, then say you expect a man you love to, and every time he is right._   
_Here I am rambling on about Fred and my expectations and hopes when I should be working on my Potions essay I was assigned. Although its not due 'till next week, it always bugs me to wait last minute._   
_Ugh oh, Harry and Ron just came in. They hate it when they see me writing in here._   
_I better go. Until next time!_

 

_\- Hermione Jean Granger_

Closing my diary, I sat back in my chair in the library. Ron and Harry both walked up to my table and sat down. Nonchalantly, I grabbed my diary and placed it in my bag.

"Mione, honestly, I don't know why you hide it from us, we know what and who you are writing about." Ron said, rolling his eyes at me. I blushed.

"Its a diary, your supposed to hide it." I said, opening my Potions book, pretending to read the context, although my mind kept lingering back to him....

"Hermione? 'Mione? 'MIONE!" I snapped my head at Harry.

"Shhhhh!" Madame Pince seethed at us, shooting us deadly glares. I winced and mouthed a sorry.

"What?"

"Blimey Mione, is he really all you think of all day?" Ron argued with a frown. Harry kicked him under the table. "Ow! All I'm saying is don't let it get to you too much, you need to stay on top of your studies." I smirked.

"Oh Ronald, I never knew you cared about the welfare of my grades." Harry let out a small laugh, pushing up his glasses.

"Well, you know why he's saying it, so that he-"

"We!"

"-can copy it." I groaned.

"Honestly, you boys are despicable! I wonder how you are even passing your classes!"

"Well, were only passing because of you." Ron said sheepishly. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Well, if you boys will excuse me, I am heading to my rooms." And with that, I lifted my bag into my shoulder, grabbed my stack of books and left them gaping after me. Walking down the hall, I pictured what I wanted the wedding to look like, that is, if it happens. But I am sure one day it will.

I want white lilies everywhere, just a token of Harry's mother, but they are also my favorite as well. I wanted everything to be white, creme, and a pale orange-red. There would be ribbons, satin, bows, beautiful music, and happy smiling faces. I would invite my family, of course all of the Weasleys. Harry, the Order, Hogwarts Profess-" running into something, I fell and dropped all of my books and spilling all of the contents out of my bag.

Groaning, I crawled over to my bag and it's spilled contents. Mumbling sorry's to the person I ran into. Placing everything back into my bag, I reached for my diary but a hand sweeped it up.

"Hey! Thats-" i looked up and met those cold steely eyes of the ferret Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A diary is it?" He smirked as I lunged for it, but he held it over my head, out of reach.

"Give it back Malfoy! That's mine!" He just tsked as me.

"Granger, Granger, Granger. Do you ever learn? Do you see this gorgeous face?" He asked, gesturing to himself. I glared at him. "Does it look like it cares what is yours and not?"  I groaned.

"Malfoy, I'm warning you!" I sketched as I pulled out my wand and pointed it at him. He held up his hands and laughed.

"Do it. Go on. Do it Granger!" I fumed as I evenly glared at him. He laughed. "That's right, you can't because you won't. You are expected too much of, so why would you want to disappoint your dear Professors?" I lowered my wand. He was right. Snickering, he opened my diary and began leafing through the pages. I cursed myself, as I forgot to put a charm on them to keep them hidden from others.

"Malfoy..." I groaned helplessly. He just laughed.

"My, my, my Granger. You have yourself quite the obsession with a certain dimwitted red-head. I was fuming inside, but I kept my cool. "Children? Really Granger? You already want children? I mean wow, you must have been planning this, look at all of these names!" I looked down at my feet, humiliated and hoping someone would show up soon. He cleared his throat. "Ahem, let's see here.... Rose...... Lillian.... Molly...... Breanne........ Sel- HEY!" He yelled. I looked up and saw George standing behind him with my diary in his hands. Draco slowly began retreating backwards.

"Get lost..... Malfoy..." he said dangerously low. I smirked as Draco took off down the hall. I let out a breath I happened to be holding.

"Thank you George." I said. Walking up to me, he handed me my diary, shining his adorable smirk.

"No problem. You really need to make sure you put a charm in this." He said with a light chuckle. I pushed him playfully.

"Where's Fred?" I asked casually as we walked back down the hall. He turned a bright red and scratched the back of his head.

"He's umm ...." I sighed.

"Never mind." I gave up. Fred just wasn't there anymore. I want to know what he is up to!

"Mione, please believe me when I say he is busy-"

"Yeah, too busy to see his Girlfriend anymore? George, it's been a whole two days since I last saw him. If you weren't standing here right now, I would probably think he was dead." He smirked.

"How do you know he isn't?" The color drained from my face. "I'm kidding!" He said. I took a deep breath and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well, if I don't see him at dinner, will you tell him his Girlfriend misses him?" George nodded his head.

"Of course!" I smiled and patted his cheek.

"Thank you, George." Leaving him in the hall, I went to my room. I shared it with Ginny and the others still, sadly, but oh well. Dropping my bags on the floor, I flopped down onto my bed and lie there, thinking.

What if he wasn't doing anything special for me? What if he was...... He was...... tears formed in my eyes as the thought occurred. No, he wouldn't do that, he would never..... would he? I mean, Ron did it to me with Lavender, so why not? For all I know, it could be Angelina. Groaning in frustration, I buried my face in my pillow. That's when I heard the door open and Ginny came in.

"Hey 'Mione." She said, sitting on the edge of my bed. Sitting up, I pulled the pillow close to my chest, hugging it. "Whats wrong?" She asked me. I sniffed and looked away.

"Its just, Fred.... I haven't seen him for two days!" Ginny placed her hand on my leg and smiled softly.

"Mione, I know it must be hard. Gosh, when I was dating Dean that's how it was for me. But he's a boy, he's busy." I shook my head.

"Yes but he told me he l-, he lo-, he loved me." The tears were streaming down my face, dampening my loose curls. "And when you love someone, you just don't go missing for two days and not say anything." Ginny placed her arms around me and hugged me to her as I shed my tears softly and silently.

"Hey, I promise you he loves you more than anything! All he ever does is talk about you." I pulled away and wiped my eyes. A smile crept its way to my face.

"He does?" She nodded her head.

"I would say more than you do." We sat there and giggled. Smiling, I shook my head.

"I guess I am acting childish, aren't I?" Ginny smirked.

"No..." I laughed at her. "Okay, a little."

"Thanks Gin." Squeezing my hand, she looked at the time.

"We better head down to the Great Hall for Dinner." Standing, we locked arms together and went down there. Walking through the crowds of students getting in, we sat at our usual table. Piling the food on my plate, not trying to worry anymore, me and Ginny began conversing about classes. That's when a pair of hands covered my eyes. I smiled.

"Guess who?" Said I voice I missed. Placing a kiss on my cheek I giggled. He removed his hands and sat next to me, pulling me to his chest for a hug. I melted into him then pulled away.

"Where have you been?" Smacking his arm in anger. He winced as George let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry baby, I've been a bit busy." I glared at him. He raised my chin with my fingers and looked me in the eyes. "Please don't be mad at me?" I let a small smirk escape my lips as he pulled me into a sweet kiss.

"This doesn't excuse anything!" I said when we pulled away. Holding hands under the table, we finished eating and talking. Just as we were about to leave, Fred grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the front doors of the school. "Fred, where are we going?" I asked curiously. He kissed me and smiled.

"Do you trust me?" I laughed.

"Yes I do!"

"Good, then close your eyes." I frowned.

"Fred..." that's when a blindfold covered my eyes. "Hey!" I heard George giggle.

"Sorry Mione, I love you, but I gotta blind you." I reached all around me.

"George you crazy boy! Take this off of me!" I said whilst laughing. I tried to take it off, but him being a genius, put a sticking charm on it. A hand that I knew was Fred's took mine and he pulled me out the doors onto the grass of the school. He pulled me along after him, telling me to watch my step as I was still blinded. Then, we stopped.

Walking behind me, he undid my blindfold and let it fall to the floor. I opened my eyes and gasped. We were in front of the black lake and my Parents and his Parents were here. They were beaming at us. 

Flowers lined the floor in such a romantic and gorgeous way.

"Oh Fred!" I said, tears in my eyes as I hugged and kissed each and everyone of them. Pulling away, after kissing Molly, I was confused. "Why are you all here?" Then a voice cleared behind me and I turned and saw Fred down on his knee, holding a small velvet box in his hand. I gasped and covered my mouth. Tears blurred my vision as I walked over to him. Each step I took, my legs were trembling. He took my hand.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I saw you standing in the corner on the edge of a burning light. And ever since then, when I found how beautiful your very soul was, I since then, I haven't cared more about anything else in the world." I let the tears fall. "I don't care what other people think or say. I promise I never will. Because I knew, I was going to love you anyway. I never thought you would be the one to hold my heart, but anything is possible if you've got enough nerve to believe it." Opening the little box revealed a beautiful diamond ring with little red rubies along the band. I gasped.

"Oh Fred...."

"Hermione, will you Marry me?" I fell to my knees and hugged him.

"YES! Absolutely Fred Weasley, I will marry you!" He pulled my face into such a sweet kiss, my tears mixing as we embraced. Everyone behind us were cheering and clapping. Fred pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on my finger. Oh how it sparkled, it was so beautiful. Then all of a sudden there were loud booms above our heads. George was flying around along with Ron and Ginny, throwing fireworks into the air. Students were standing on the front grounds clapping and cheering, casting lights into the sky in celebration of the joyous moment. The flowers, which happened to be lilies, scattered across the floor, began blowing around, making the moment ever so peaceful.

Fred snaked his arms around my waist as I rested my head on his shoulder, watching the beautiful display in the sky. We all stood there amazed and happy. This was a day I would never forget. I guess happily ever afters do exist.

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask me to continue!


End file.
